


Recuerdo

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque no quería estar sola, tampoco quería una compañía que la llevaba a recordar justo lo que quería olvidar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdo

El no poder dormir era una excusa válida -que no debía necesitar, al ser parte del grupo-, aun así Carly se la repitió a sí misma mientras caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo, manteniendo su mano en la pared para no perderse en medio de la oscuridad.

No quería encontrar a nadie y tener que decirla, pero al mismo tiempo no soportaba más la fría soledad, la cual había notado con más fuerza en el momento en que Misty la había dejado en su habitación provisional.

Carly suspiró, dando vuelta cuando llegó a otro corredor y miró de un lado a otro, aprovechando que la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas sin vidrios de ese lado del edificio, y aunque no había nada realmente notorio, no pudo evitar pensar que ya había pasado por ese lugar antes.

Y lo había hecho. Carly lo confirmó poco después, cuando vio la débil y titilante luz que provenía de una de las habitaciones más adelante, la misma en la que le habían dado la bienvenida horas atrás.

Al escuchar los murmullos provenientes de esta, pensó en dar media vuelta y regresar, pero la curiosidad la venció y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la pared, justo al lado del marco de la puerta, ignorando el ligero sentimiento de culpa que la invadió por un segundo al espiar de esa manera.

Al fin de cuentas, también tenía derecho a saber, ¿no?

Carly se asomó con cuidado, oculta entre las sombras, y consiguió ver gracias a la luz del candelabro a Rudger y a Demak.

¿De qué estaban hablando...?

Antes de que Carly se decidiese a entrar o no, Rudger rió con fuerza y ella se sobresaltó, estremeciéndose ante el extraño sonido, que casi parecía provenir de una tumba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Carly mordió su labio inferior y dio media vuelta.

A pesar de que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante el sonido de sus pasos, no se preocupó por si la habían escuchado o no y continuó un poco más rápidamente, soltando la pared y abrazándose a sí misma.

No, no quería entrar allí. Prefería estar sola, en medio de cuatro paredes, que tener que recordar, de nuevo, que todos ellos ya estaban muertos.


End file.
